neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Senator Armstrong the Joke Master
"Why did they bury the fireman behind the hill? Come on funny guys, COME ON!" '' Senator '''Armstrong '''was a United States Senator representing the U.S. state of Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election. In a different universe of course. THIS Armstrong is the world's best comedian, and owns his very own Late Show where he distributes his hilarious jokes for every good boy, and girl. Background Early life Growing up as a boy in Texas, young Steven wished to become a comedian. However, due to his small structure, and nerdish appearance he was a hot spot for bullies of any kind. He fell into a state of depression which cut off any source of humor he once possessed. One day, he stumbled across a young lady named Jill, who desired to become an author, and movie writer. He got to know her better, and told her some of his homemade jokes, in which she died laughing to. With Jill making him feel better, he decided to spread his jokes to the public, creating an audience of people praising him. One day, a horde of bullies gathered around him, and decided to pound the little man into the ground. But capable of defending himself, he used words against the bullies, and everybody knows that words hurt. Emotionally wounded by Steven's insultful jokes, the bullies ran away crying, never to bully Steven again. Once older, he acknowledged the state's stupidity, and decided expand his humor as he felt there was inspiration around him. His humor got him into the University of Texas, where he stayed as a student, and an inspiring comedian, but he joined the United States Navy due to a desire to serve his country, which also sacrificed his public professional comedy career for the time being. But that didn't stop Steven as he spread his jokes to his follow soldiers, and enemies' corpses alike. However, although a member of the Navy, he never saw actual combat during his time in the service. His comrades thought lowly of this, and poked fun of his scrawny structure making it a reason to why he never fought. To fix this, the Commanding General infused nanomachines into Armstrong, which guaranteed to improve his strength. At some point, he moved to Colorado, where he married Jill his childhood sweetheart. By the time of 2016, he maintained his humor and even managed to enhance it further with the help of nanomachines in order to put his humor beyond that of any normal comedian. Comedic career Armstrong had always dreamed of being on a sitcom filled with professional comedians, and actors. He felt that Seinfeld was fit for him. Unfortunately his dream of starring on the show was swiftly ended as the main star, Jerry Seinfeld , declined to his offer as he felt his jokes were very stale. Just as Jerry's security threw him out, a flier came down into Armstrong grasp, reading "Want a chance at having your own Late Show? Now's your chance!" With a jovial smile on his face, Armstrong rushed to the studio finally getting the chance to spread his jokes across America, if not the world. His intense comedy was fully demonstrated during his fight with Bob Saget declaring that if Bob was not for the humor and his goals, he was effectively against it. The judges deemed his comedy god-tier. Even to the point where Gordon Ramsay stated "His jokes make my entire cooking career look bad!" In 2016 Armstrong was already a well known comedian around America. Armstrong delivered a speech to increase his Late Show's ratings, later expressing his concern that people only cared about the spin you put on jokes, and no longer cared about how it was executed, or how funny the joke is. Armstrong also expressed a desire to actually remake America's position as the most comedic nation in the world and reclaim the Sitcom Dream, also blithely stating that the show Seinfeld was not going to succeed due to its unwillingness to make choices that would please other demographics. The conversation was later leaked onto the Internet, where his popularity rose world wide. Personality and traits Armstrong believed in the notion that "jokes come from the heart" In this regard, he viewed those who were "funny" as the ones deserving of dictating the laws of comedy, and that the "unfunny" should be purged so as to create a perfect world. It is because of this mentality that he's able to hold great respect for Bob Saget despite his desire to kill him, as he viewed Bob's experiences as evidence of his role in Full House; due to Bob's upbringing as a child comedian and his eventual role as a TV sitcom father Danny Tanner. At the end of their final battle, he likened himself to Bob, claiming that they both live their lives in accordance to their own free will; even going so far as to claim that they were "kindred spirits" as well as declaring Bob as a worthy successor of his Late Show. He is very satirical, and he holds a positive attitude. During battle, he excessively used nanomachines implemented in his body. The nanomachine base he used perfected upon experiencing audience laughter, in which it gave him endurance in his funny bone, allowing him to tell beautifully thought out jokes. He can get quite violent when asking people to guess the answer to his jokes, almost hurting people unintentionally when they guess for too long. This is due to his large structure, and buff muscles. Trivia Steven Armstrong has three kids, Travis, Athena, and Reid, in which the latter has no comedic value whatsoever, and has made his own shitposting page as compensation. His wife, Jill Thompson is an American comic book writer and illustrator who has worked for stage, film, and television. Well known for her work on Neil Gaiman's ''The Sandman characters and her own Scary Godmother series, she has worked on The Invisibles, Swamp Thing, and Wonder Woman as well. To this day, Armstrong's Late Show continues to have high ratings, and airs on Channel 7 during the time 11:00 PM to 12:00 AM EST. Here's the video of inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My75o38w8Ys